1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and improved ice confectionery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, many types of ice confectionery were proposed and sold. There is one of such ice confections which comprises a first layer of crushed ice particles and a second layer of crushed ice particles, the second layer being impregnated with a syrup and located directly adjacent the first layer. In such an ice confections, the syrup moves from the second layer into the first layer during the manufacturing process. It is thus impossible to maintain the first layer of only crushed ice particles dry.
In order to overcome such a problem, the prior art first freeze the second ice particle layer containing the syrup completely. Thereafter, the first ice particle layer containing no syrup is formed over the second layer which has been completely frozen. This can maintain the first layer dry during the manufacturing process. However, this manufacturing process provides less efficiency in production and requires a large-scaled producing installation for mass-production.
Furthermore, it has been found that when the temperature of products rose during handling or shipping, the frozen syrup first melts and moves to the first layer of only crushed ice since the melting point of the syrup is lower than that of the crushed ice particles. If such a molten product is re-frozen, the first wet layer will be frozen against the intention of maintaining the first layer dry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved ice confectionery which can prevent the syrup in the second layer from moving into the first layer to maintain the first layer dry during the manufacturing process and/or the handling and shipping process.